worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Angel
Angels are winged creatures mentioned or witnessed throughout the Warcraft universe. They are rarely referred to specifically as "angels". It may be possible that Angels later in the game universe are a different species not really the same Angels that appear in the early Warcraft Universe, but instead appear to be Angels as a practical conception by their appearance thus called Angels. In the early games, Angels appear to be armored beings as opposed to spirit healers who lack armor. Tyrael resembles an armored old angel and not a spirit healer. Warcraft I The first reference to angels exists in Warcraft I manual: As the archangels took up swords of light to defend the heavens, so must we take up holy arms to defend our lands. Warcraft II The second reference to angels is seen in Warcraft II manual: As the guardians took up swords of light to defend the heavens, so must the holy men of earth be prepared to combat the dark tide that was quickly approaching from the south. This example is probably referring to guardian angels, the archangels from WC1, rather than the Guardians of Tirisfal who have never been to the "heavens". Warcraft III When paladins evoked the Resurrection spell, angelic beings appeared to raise fallen allies. World of Warcraft *The Spirit Healer is an angelic being that helps resurrect fallen individuals. Priests can become an angelic being known as a Spirit of Redemption upon death. Named in-game Spirit Healers include Koiter. * was apparently the blade of a fallen angel. *Putti (baby angels) can be seen on the roof of the opera house in Karazhan. *The naaru act in a similar manner to angels. *The archangel Tyrael is seen as an in-game pet. *Helpless Wintergarde Villagers from the quest Flight of the Wintergarde Defender may sometimes, when you rescue them, say "You are my guardian angel! Like a white knight you flew in from the heavens and lifted me from the pit of damnation!" *The ceiling at the bottom level of Wyrmrest Temple depicts four angel like woman as shown in the screenshot. *The angelic beings summoned by paladins in Warcraft III resemble a paladin with Lawbringer Armor and Avenging Wrath or a Val'kyr. *The Aegis of Angelic Fortune is an epic shield for holy paladins and restoration shamans, dropping from M'uru in Sunwell Plateau. *The Paladin level 85 spell Guardian of Ancient Kings apparently summons an angelic being. *The Seraph's Strike is a two-handed sword given as a quest reward by the paladin Delgren the Purifier. The Role Playing Game It is said that when the divine spell, Mass Revival, is cast, it summons an angelic form to appear as the caster's fallen allies rise again.Magic & Mayhem, 92 When the spell Divine Ascension is cast, the caster transforms into a "beautiful",More Magic and Mayhem, 74 angelic version of themselves. Their skin, hair, and nails change into metal — silver, bronze, or gold, and they gain the ability to cast healing faster. The spell sounds similar to the Spirit of Redemption, which also causes the priest to transform into an angelic being. References See also *Myth for more information. *Belief retcon. pl:Angel Kategooria:Races Kategooria:Warcraft: Orcs & Humans Kategooria:Warcraft II Kategooria:Warcraft III Kategooria:Magic & Mayhem